


Heading South

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Part of my "First" series. This is the first blow job Jared gives Jensen, then Jensen returns the favour.





	1. "That okay, Jen?" 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>   
>  This started out as one in a series of drabbles but the Plot Bunnies bought some tequila and this is the result!

  
Author's notes: This is the first time Jared goes down on Jensen. Jensen reciprocating will follow.

* * *

It starts how everything starts for them. With a lot of tequila. Until recently it had just been making out. Deep, slow, hungry kisses and writhing against each other. Then it moved on to shy fingers edging below waistbands, into jeans and underwear. Soft exploratory touching and stroking. Until now. Tasting the slight hint of vanilla on each other and feeling intoxicated by every touch, now seemed the right time to move things further on.

Jensen lay on Jared's bed. Eyelids at half-mast, looking at Jared through those thick lashes. A flush on his cheeks and his lips swollen from the kisses and nibbles that had happened during the past hour. 

Jared sitting up, straddling Jensen's hips. He looks down at Jensen, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend. ( God, how stupid and _14-year-old-girlish_ that sounds.) He barely hears Jensen ask why he had stopped, so absorbed in examining every inch of him. The bronzed skin of his arms and chest, the heavy sprinkling of freckles, the taut line of muscles. 

Jared knows what he wants, knows what he wants to do. It's just the _doing_ that's the problem. Screw it, he'd come this far. "Wanna suck you. That okay, Jen?" 

When Jensen hears the question he almost comes right then. The only coherent thought in his mind is why anyone would refuse an offer like that. With Jared looking the way he does, bangs almost hiding his lust-blackened eyes, cheeks rosy and lips so pink and fucking pretty, Jensen can only nod as all words are forgotten. 

Jared's never done anything like this before. Sure, he's been on the receiving end quite a few times, but this is new. If he waits too long he knows he'll just chicken out, so steeling himself he hooks his shaking fingers under the band of Jensen's underwear and pulls them down and off. 

The frigid air hitting Jensen makes him gasp. But what steals his breath is the heat of Jared's mouth as he wraps around him. Feeling Jared's tongue licking, swirling and flicking has him groaning loud and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jared feels more sure of himself after hearing the gasps and moans coming from his lover's lips. He sucks harder, drawing his lips down until his nose it just touching the soft and hot skin just above Jensen's cock. Swallowing hard against the urge to gag he feels Jensen trying to thrust up so Jared presses on his hips to still him. 

When Jensen feels himself filling Jared's mouth and touching his throat it's all too much for him and he cries "I'm gonna--" 

Jared pulls back so he can just feel Jensen's pulsing weight on his tongue. Thinking to himself that he's come this far he starts swallowing as Jensen comes and fills his mouth. 

Jensen is just regaining his senses as Jared curls up beside him. He makes to get up and return the favour but Jared lays a hand on his chest and mumbles "M'too tired, sleep now." So Jensen pulls the covers over them, leans in for a kiss and falls asleep with Jared pressed against him. 


	2. Reciprocation. 2 of 2

  
Author's notes: So, it's Jared's turn to be on the receiving end. This is basically porn, nothing else.

* * *

Jared's had way too much to drink. Even he thinks he's over the limit, and when that happens then it's definitely time for Jensen to hoist him up, pour him into a taxi and put him to bed. They make it back to Jensen's place with only a moment of panic in which Jensen was pretty sure Jared was going to hurl up the vile tequila-vodka mix that was in his stomach.

Jared flops onto the bed, pulling Jensen down with him. Jared tugs him by the shirt, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss, all lips and tongue and alcohol tinged saliva. Jensen pulls back and Jared is struck by his beauty. His freckles, standing out so clear because they aren't covered by studio makeup, his perfect pouty lips, glossy looking in the lamplight. Jared thinks they look like they were made for sucking cock. He must have said that out loud too as Jensen is rolling his eyes as he starts pulling Jared's boots and socks off. 

Jensen is used to taking care of Jared when he's drunk. For someone as freakishly large as he is, Jared can't handle his liquor. So often Jensen is left to tuck his friend into bed and leave the bathroom light on so Jared can find it just in case he does have to throw up. He finishes removing Jared's footwear and sits beside him to start unbuttoning his shirt. Normally he would never do anything but undress Jared and then settle in beside him. But Jensen has also had a fair bit to drink. Nowhere near as much as Jared, but enough to feel nicely buzzed. And enough that Jared's comment about his lips has him thinking about sliding them over Jared's dick. 

Jared is sure that Jensen will just do what he usually does, curl up beside him and fall asleep. So when he feels the light butterfly kisses along his stomach he gasps. One by one they lead slowly to the waistband of his jeans. He feels them being pulled down and hears Jensen's gruff laugh as he finds out Jared is _sans_ underwear. 

Jensen is sure that Jared's main purpose in life is to be a constant fucking tease, but at this moment he can't remember why that's a bad thing. Seeing Jared laid out before him, skin coloured like sand, a handful of moles scattered across his body, Jensen finds it hard to breathe. Jensen slides up the bed until he is straddling Jared's thighs. He raises a hand to Jensen's face, cupping his cheek gently. Jensen turns into the hand, taking the thumb into his mouth and sucking it. He tastes the lime juice from the numerous rounds of lick-sip-suck they'd had earlier. 

Jared's eyes slip shut as Jensen nibbles on his thumb. He feels Jensen shift as he moves down to kiss along his chest and stomach again. His eyes jerk open as Jensen sharply nips at the skin below his navel and over his hipbone. He holds his breath in, only to let it out with force as he feels the _tighthotwet_ ring of Jensen's lips engulf him. 

Jensen knows it won't last long. Not with how much Jared has had to drink, and how his breath is hitching already. He sucks at the crown of Jared's cock as his hand slides tight and twisting around the shaft. 

Thought is erased from Jared's mind and replaced with the pure ecstasy sensation of Jensen's mouth. He thrusts his hips and whispers _"Jensenjensenjensen."_ As though it's some mystical mantra that will keep the pleasure pulsing through him. Too soon he lets out a final grunting cry as he comes, shooting into Jensen's mouth and down his throat. 

Jensen sits for a moment, breathing heavily. Composing himself, as if he's the one that was just sucked dry. He stands to undress and take a drink from the water on the nightstand and by the time he turns around Jared is already asleep, lips parted and breathing deeply. He laughs softly to himself and slides into bed next to his lover. 


End file.
